


Agents of SHIELD - A New World: Valentine's Day

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Relaunch"/Earth-199999α [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Married Life, Skimmons Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: Things have settled down in the Simmons-Johnson household. Getting used to a living, vibrant Earth was a lot easier than they expected. Now they just need to get used to this custom that had died out on thier old Earth a long time ago.Something called Valentine's Day....----------------------------------------------This is another story in my SHIELD "Exlies"/"Relaunch" Verse. the primary focus characters of this story are Skye and Jas Simmons-Johnson, who are alternate universe dopplegangers of Daisy and Jemma [ Jas is a contraction of Jemma's initials] who came to live on the main Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting 
> 
> February 14th 2019
> 
> \-------  
> for returning readers:
> 
> I've decided to make "A New World" the title of my sub-series focusing on Skye and Jas' life together, outside of moments that have to go under "The Exiles Saga"
> 
> General reminders/introductions to new readers:
> 
>  
> 
> This story is set in a divergent post SHIELD season 5/post-infinifty war-endgame setting. I had started writing the original story in this series 'Operation Exiles" under the impression the show would be canceled. 
> 
> in summery  
> Skye and Jas are from an Alternate Earth where Steve Rogers didn't get frozen during WWII, got elected president, and was maniplauted into controling every aspect of people's lives. 
> 
> events conspired to get the two in touch with the members of Team Coulson (along with a few new faces, notibly a SHIELD agent named Scott Riley [my original character and co-protagonist with Daisy of the main storyline], Daisy's new boyfriend/eventual husband, who has taken Skye in as his junior partner) who helped them liberate their dying world, with the two joining the others on the main Earth, with Daisy adopting Skye as her identical twin sister.
> 
>  
> 
> The pair have two children, twins, a son and daughter, named after Scott and Daisy.
> 
> Jas also speaks, by defuilt, in an American accent.
> 
> I've tried to make this story as easy to follow as possible for newcomers.

“Come on, faster!” Skye yelled over her shoulder.

“I’m going as fast as I can! You try carrying this thing for a second.” Her partner, Scott Riley, yelled back “I’m not going to be running like Usain Bolt…”

“Stop with the references I’m not gonna to get.” She yelled back.

“OK, I’m not gonna run like Barry…”

“She can’t run…”

“THE OTHER BARRY YOU NUMBSKULL!” he yelled “why are we having this conversation now? Just run!”

 

“How much longer?” Skye asked.

“It should be here any second…”

“I’m not hearing it.”

Their transport, the sleek, black jet known as _Zephyr Zero,_ suddenly zoomed up from behind and lowered it’s rear ramp, allowing the two to scrabbled up into the bay. Scott keyed the command to take off on his phone and the plane lifted itself off the ground, clear of their pursuers.

“well, that should solve that problem.” Scott said, panting for breath. “We can cross number 4410 of the list.”

“Hard to believe two countries went to war over this.” Skye said as the two got back on their feet and entered the main cabin.

“Scary, right.” He said as he put the remains of the dimension jumping Stark Device they’d stolen on the table. “And you were wondering why we wanted to keep them secret.”

“If I didn’t already understand, I would now…” She said.

They jumped the plane to the Earth of the alternate Howard Stark who invented the device and dropped it off before returning home.

 

“Well, while that could have gone better, at least we got out of there in once piece.” Scott said as he drove back from the new hanger where the Jet was stored at JFK airport to drop Skye off at her house in Park Slope. “Hey, look Coney Island…” he said as they past an exist sign, teasing Skye over the day she arrived.

“You do that EVERY time…”

“I kid cause I care…”

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

“Care? OK, get out…”

“Seriously…”

“Skye, we could have been killed back there. This is how I deal with those emotions. I’m sorry.”

They sat quietly for a few moments.

 

 “So…” Scott asked, “you and Jas got anything special planned?”

“For?”

“Valentine’s Day?”

“Oh… well… I.”

“You completely forgot, didn’t you?”

“It’s not that much of a holiday back home. People stopped celebrating it years ago. It wasn’t on my mind. I mean, I’ve got time, right?”

“It’s _TODAY_.”

“You’re shitting me, seriously?” she cried.

“Do I like I’m kidding? After I drop you off, I’m on the 4PM Acela to DC to spend the long weekend with Daisy.”

“Stop with the slang…”

“It’s not slang, it’s the name of the train. I… wait…You were there when I bought the ticket, that’s how I taught you and Jas about buying stuff online. I explained the whole thing to you.”

She sat there for a second…

“Oops…”

“Yeah, oops…”

“So that means I need to get Jas something…” She said in a panic.

“Don’t go asking me for advice. You know your wife better than I do…”

“what did you get Daisy?”

“Well, we’ve got dinner reservations in DC tonight, probably going to hear all the boring details of the restoration work at the Triskelion. Then tomorrow we’re driving up to a nice little lodge in the mountains for two nights. I should be back late Sunday. I’m not even going back to my apartment, I’m heading straight to Penn Station, and putting this in a garage.”

“Do I still have time to…

“I booked this in November. Just, I don’t know, go to the store and buy her a box of chocolate or something. There’s a Rite-Aid up 7th from your place, go in, box of chocolate and a card, maybe they’ll have a thing of flowers and I’m pretty sure you’ll be alright.”

“I don’t know if she’ll like that. We didn’t have chocolate growing up.”

“It’s a bit of an acquired taste, but so is beer and you two took that pretty quickly.”

“Hey… don’t start. I don’t even remember what you and Jas keep going on about…”

“Right… right… you and Daisy keep telling yourselves that…”

 

Scott dropped her off in front of the nearby drug store and wished her luck before heading toward the tunnel to Manhattan.

The aisle was mostly empty, but there were a few boxes still sitting there. She bought a couple and found a cutesy card. The cashiers also had some small flowers made of chocolate also. She then walked down the street a few blocks and got take out from the Thai restaurant Jas liked nearby.

With her purchases in her arms, she struggled to get back inside the house, but soon made it in.

“Jas? Honey? I’m home?” She called out “Sweetie? Where are you?”

But her wife didn’t answer. There was a small sign on the bottom step of the stairs that simply said “Follow” and a trail of rose pedals leading up. Skye put their dinner in the kitchen and followed the trail up and then to their bedroom door.

She opened the door to find the room lit by flickering candles.

 

“Hello gorgeous.” Jas said, lying there naked on the bed, her head propped up with her arm. The bed sheets were covered with more pedals.

“Someone was preparing…” Skye said.

“And someone seems to have forgotten…” Jas teased back.

“I didn’t for…”

“Scott called after he dropped you off.” She said, getting up and walking towards her “I’m not mad. I see you were running around a bit, you’re all sweaty. I like it when you’re sweaty.”

“I… I brought diner.”

“I could smell it.” Jas, said “But first, let’s see it…”

Skye gave her the boxes, the flower and the card.

“Oh, thank you Skye.” Jas said, giving her a kiss. She picked up a box nearby “Here’s yours.”

Jas handed her the small box.

“Are the twin awake?”

“Scott’s mom is watching them for a few hours. Mr. Riley is working a long-haul job to Japan, so she wasn’t busy.”

“Lucky us…” Skye said as she opened her gift to find a black and pink bra and pantie set.

“Hum… something tells me I should change into something more… comfortable…”

“You better…” Jas said, giving Skye a small smack on the bottom as she turned.

Jas opened her box of chocolates and snacked on a few while Skye stepped into the bathroom to put on her gift.

 

Skye looked herself over in the mirror. “I would _definitely_ do me…” she joked to herself before coming out of the bathroom in her new underwear set.

She began to feel strange as she started walking back into the bedroom

“You know my skin feels really… HOLY SHIT!”

Jas was sitting on the bed, red faced and puffy.

“Call an ambulance…” she huffed and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, good afternoon and welcome aboard Amtrak Acela Express 2165, our next stop will be Newark Penn station, followed by Philadelphia 30 th street, Wilmington, Baltimore, BWI Airport and Union Station Washington. All tickets out please_.”

As the train began to roll, Scott was getting settled in his seat, having pulled out his Switch and started a round of _Smash Bros._

Just as his window passed the end of the platform, his phone rang.

“What’s the matter Skye?” Scott asked without looking.

“Something’s wrong with Jas, I called 911, they’re coming but I… I don’t know what to do. Where are you?”

“Well, we’re just pulling out of Penn Station.” He said as the train thumped along through the complex of tracks leading towards the tunnel under the river.

“Can you get off the next stop and double back?”

“Skye… Just tell me what’s the matter.”

“She can’t breathe. Scott, I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.”

“Is she conscious?”

“Yes.”

“Can she move?”

“Yes.”

“what happened?”

“I don’t know… I was putting the underwear on she gave me and I came out and we we’re gonna have sex and her face is swollen and she’s gasping for air and I’m scared…”

“She’s probably having an allergic reaction to something. Look, the train is about to enter the tunnel, I might lose the signal. You’re going to need to handle this.”

She heard the ambulance approach.

“They’re here. I’ll call you in a second.”

The EMT’s threw a heavy blanket over Jas to keep her warm and brought her to the hospital nearby. Skye stood back as the doctors looked Jas over, stepping back out to try and call Scott back, but he didn’t answer. Frustrated, she called Daisy but got no answer ether, so she left a long, rambling message to point the voice mail cut her off.

 

Skye paced back and forth in the hospital ER, outside the space where Jas was, still scratching herself all over.

“Mrs. Simmons-Johnson?” A nurse asked, walking up to her.

“Yeah… hi, that’s me… is my wife okay?”

“She should be fine now. You can go in next to her now.”

Skye jumped behind the curtain, where they had Jas sitting on a bed in a hospital gown.

“Oh baby you had me so worried…” Skye said, grabbing her hand tightly.

“I’m fine now. I can breathe.”

“what was all that?”

“Anaphylaxis.” She said “I must be allergic to something in the chocolates.”

The ER doctor stepped in to join them.

“I’m Doctor Reyes.” The older man said “How are we feeling?”

“Better now, thank you doctor.”

“Seems you got yourself a serious allergy.”

“Yes, I would have to check the packaging on the gift my wife gave me. I think I might be the nuts.”

Skye was still standing there, still scratching away.

“Are you alright?” Dr. Reyes asked.

“I… I’m… my skin…”

“Let me see.” Jas said

“Maybe I should…” Dr. Reyes began to say

“Don’t worry, I’m a doctor myself.” Jas said, “Dear, take your shirt off and let me see.”

Skye pulled off her T-shirt.

Wherever the fancy new bra was touching Skye’s skin, she’d broken out in a rash.

“Turn around…” Jas said, reaching for the tag.

“100% synthetic fibers…”

“Well, this is a first.” Dr. Reyes said, getting up “I’ve never seen two people allergic to each other’s gifts before. I’ll see about getting you something for that. And give you some privacy for a second.”

He stepped out of the room and Skye quickly took the bra off and stuffed in her jacket pocket.

“Wanna play with them for a second?” Skye said, standing topless next to Jas before leaning over her, wiggling her breasts a little in her wife’s face.

“Don’t tempt me…” Jas said.

 

“In the future,” Skye said, putting her shirt back on “Let’s skip the gifts and just give each other what we both know we want…”

“What’s that?” Jas asked, confused.

“Each other.” Skye said, as she leaned in for a kiss.

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Jas said as she reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random;  
> in SSBU; I main Kirby, having beaten World of Light using just him as a fighter. Little guy packs a wallop when his mallet is charged.
> 
> It’s why I’ve been slipping on releasing more regularly. I can’t put it down.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy was waiting outside Union Station for Scott to arrive. She and most of the team had relocated to Washington as part of the project to bring SHIELD back to full strength, starting with resorting the Triskelion. She saw him walk out of the building and gave a quick honk to get his attention.

“How was the ride down?” Daisy asked as he got into her car, sharing a quick kiss with her boyfriend.

“Same old. Skye called me in a panic. Jas was having an allergic reaction and she was freaked.”

“she called me when you didn’t answer.” Daisy said as she started driving “I was in the shower and couldn’t get to it in time.”

“Train was in the tunnel.”

“Right…”

“It was, I’m serious.”

“whatever. I’m hungry…”

 

As they sat at their table in the restaurant, Scott brought up a topic that had been bugging him for a while.

“Does Skye remind you of Deke at all?”

“What’d you mean?”

“Well, like, taken out of her element… she seems…”

“Different than what you’re expecting?”

“Maybe. Maybe I’m just used to associating that face with the badass sitting in front of me…”

“Yeah, she does kinda seem like it.” Daisy admitted “Maybe it’s just a side effect of what they did to her.”

“Possibly. She’s still got that control chip in her brain.”

“Yeah. Jemma said removing it would be too risky right now.” Daisy said “But… at the same time, we really don’t know her, how she was before.”

“True. You two lived different lives, you’re not going to be the same people. It’s just, it feels like she might be… I guess somewhere between a manic depressive and bi-polar. One second she’s basically another you, the next… she’s screaming and crying.”

“Mysiri and Rogers must have done a number on her.” Daisy said, shaking her head. “But… for now… let’s focus on us…”

She reached across and took his hand and smiled at him.

“So… How’s the apartment working out?” She asked.

“It’s… it’s OK.” He admitted “I don’t exactly miss sleeping in the Zephyr, but I didn’t have any annoying neighbors.”

“Got a lot of room?”

“Yeah, I was able to snag a good deal before the governor canceled the tunnel closure. Might need a roommate by the end of the year though.”

“Good, because I’m going to need a place in a few months.”

Scott’s heart stopped for two second. Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

“They’re reopening the New York field office, the one in Times Square.” Daisy said

“the one my mom used to work at?” Scott asked.

“Yep, they apparently want May and I there. So… If it’s alright with you…”

“You’re… asking if you can move in… with… me?”

“Yeah, funny way to do it, I know. It won’t be for a while, not till September at the earliest, but it would be the easiest and… I think it’s something I want. But priority right now is restoring the Triskelion. Once that’s done, we can move on to the Hub and then the field offices.”

“Well… Ok then…” He said, still in a slight state of shock. 

“Thanks.” She said.

 

 

It wasn’t the most romantic of Valentine’s for Skye and Jas. After Dr. Reyes’s shift ended, the other doctors decided to keep Jas overnight for observation. Mrs. Riley were more than happy to watch the twins till the next day, and Skye spent the entire night at Jas’ side.

Early the next day, after confirming it was the nuts mixed with the cholate, the doctors released Jas. Skye ran home to bring her a change of clothes and the pair walked back to their home.

Once inside, Jas and Skye quickly climbed into bed and were soon cuddling up under the covers.

“You feeling OK?” Skye asked, stroking her soulmate’s face.

Jas nodded. “They gave me a prescription for something called an ‘epipen’. We’re going to have to go and have them teach us to use it. And I’d need to carry it with me at all times. We also need to go over our diet and ensure nothing we eat has those nuts in it…”

Skye put her finger over Jas’ mouth and “shushed” her.

“Relax babe.”

“Skye… I nearly died…” I haven’t been this scared since…”

“Since I ran out…”

“Since you disappeared. When you first came here.”

“That must have been freaky. Turning around and me being gone…”

“What? I didn’t… OH MY GOD!” Jas said, sitting up.

“What?”

“You walked out of the room that night, said you had to be somewhere. I didn’t see you again till the cemetery.”

“But… the room. We were cleaning the room… I touched the device in the wall and…”

“Skye…, what are you talking about? The device was in the lab. It always was.”

 

It hit the two of them like a ton of bricks.

 

“They sent me over as Agent Seven.” Skye said climbing out of bed and pacing back and forth “But… the pulse from the machine fried the chip in my brain… Holy shit…”

 

“Not exactly…” A voice said from the door.

A young woman was standing there…

A young woman with bright purple eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is follow on to the events of "Operation Exiles"
> 
>  
> 
> The control chip in Skye's head gave her different personalities in a form of artificial MPD one for general every day “hiding in plain sight” called “Skye”, the other a super spy “Agent Seven”. When this chip was shut off, she regained all her original memories (she was raised by her parents, so knew her real name her entire life), taking the name Skye from the one personality to tell her apart from her sister.

“How’d you get in here?” Jas said.

“You left the door unlocked” Lilliantin said. “Scott called, asked me to check up on you guys. I heard yelling…”

“Sorry about that.” Jas said

“What do you mean ‘not exactly” Skye asked.

 

Lilliantin wasn’t just any random woman. Despite looking like she was not long out of college, she was actually Scott’s grandmother, an alien from the Siltavion Empire in the Andromeda galaxy. She was also the one responsible for the way their lives had gone in recent months, having betrayed her sister Mysiri and helping them stop her plans to mine Gravitonium.  

 

“I’m sorry Skye… I should have told you a while ago but… you’ve been awake the whole time.”

“I got that, the chip…” Skye said, touching the back of her head at the spot where the chip was.

“What I mean is… You were working with me. I would plug you in and bring YOU, ‘Daisy’, the real you, out. Do what we needed to do, then I’d put you back under. You weren’t Agent Seven when you were sent over. I sent you over, as yourself. I arraigned for the original machine to be sent to Scott and I was sending you over to meet him. I knew he’d help you. Problem is… Howard didn’t know that machine had an EMP problem. He didn’t know, so I didn’t know, and when you got sent over, the chip didn’t get broken. It got turned on.”

“Then where did the memory of cleaning the basement come from?”

“It must have been pre-installed by someone else…” Lilliantin said, looking at Jas.

“oops…” Jas said “I forgot about that…”

“Anyway” Lilliantin continued “Every time I woke you up, the first thing you always asked was about Jas. Before anything else.

“That night… We both knew the risks you were facing were… extremely high… So… I let you go upstairs to say goodbye as yourself. You refused to go through with it if I didn’t.”

Skye sat back down next to Jas and took her hand. The pair knew that no matter what, they were meant to be together.

They looked over at the wall, at the photo of themsevels from their world as it should have been, of them still a happy couple.

Skye gave Jas a quick peck on the lip before returning to their guest.

“Why don’t I remember any of this. I have all of ‘Skye’ and Seven’s memories and my memories from before I got shot… but I don’t remember anything of this.”

“It’s because of the chip. When it went, it took your short-term memory.”

“Can you fix it?”

“I’m a biologist. I’m lucky I can replace a lightbulb…”

“You’re sure there’s nothing you can do?” Jas asked.

“I would if I could. Skye is just as much the person she was before she got shot, isn’t she?”

“Yeah… She does get emotional a lot. Like yesterday.”

“That’s the damage from the chip. Do you feel any other symptoms besides mood swings? Any pain? And pressure?”

Skye shook her head.

“Then it’s just the chip. It runs off the normal electrical field of the body.” Lilliantin said “Since we’ve got that all settled… I’ll be on my way.”

“Where are you going?” Skye asked “Back out wandering”

Lilliantin was never one for sitting still very long.

“Not right now. I’m staying with Kent for now, keeping an eye on him.”

The two smiled as she left. They had been apart for decades, but she still loved him, even if he looked his 93 years of age.

 

 “Cleaning the basement?” Skye said, giving Jas a smooch. “You couldn’t have come up with something more romantic?”

Jas smiled. “That wasn’t supposed to be used… it was a test program for the device…”

“You know… With Scott away, I’m basically guaranteed a long weekend...” Skye said, “Want to make the most of it?”

Jas wrapped her arms around Skye and kissed her hard.

“Does that answer your question, darling?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
